Llévame lejos
by Hagastian
Summary: Caer fue precipitarse por el aire, chocar contra el suelo y abrir la carne y las almas de su mundo. Caer fue morir durante un tiempo y actuar entre las sombras para salvarlos a todos. Caer fue resucitar e intentar reparar los corazones de todos y el suyo propio. .John/Sherlock. Post-Reichenbach.{30 días OTP}
1. Nieve

**Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece, por desgracia.

**Palabras:** 322.

**Nota:** No iba a hacer este reto...pero Moni me convenció. Es su culpa que lo haga :B.

* * *

**Nieve.**

Después de años de disfrutar la nieve con un arma bajo el brazo y un botiquín en el otro; para John la primera nevada en Londres es una sorpresa agradable, tranquila y relajante.

Le sorprende en Baker Street, una mañana donde el calefactor se había estropeado y usaba doble calcetín para dormir. Baja a desayunar y se detiene frente a una de las ventanas a mirar Londres teñirse lentamente de blanco, con cada copo cayendo suavemente sobre la ciudad, en un acto silencioso y absolutamente precioso. Mientras se prepara para su día colocando el hervidor al fuego, John se siente tranquilo de ver la nieve sin preocupaciones.

Momentos después, sentado en su sofá y con una taza de té calentando sus manos, John mira el espectáculo que la naturaleza le brinda. Sherlock le sorprende en aquello cuando baja, desaliñado y vestido como si estuviera en verano; la bata colgando descuidadamente sobre sus hombros, un extremo resbalando por el brazo.

Sin ninguna palabra entre ambos, John lo ve sentarse en el sofá largo, con su laptop en mano.

—¿Hermoso, no?

Mientras toma un sorbo de té, sonríe, recordando las mismas palabras hace unos meses mientras juntos miraban las estrellas.

—Sí, es hermoso.

John piensa que puede disfrutar de ver más nevadas así.

* * *

Hoy en día, también es la primera nevada del año. Pero las cosas son diferentes. Nada de lo anterior está, no hay té caliente en sus manos, ni doble calcetín para el frío, ni siquiera la tranquilidad suave que volvía el mundo más mullido y agradable.

No hay nada de eso porque no está Sherlock a su lado para decirle que la nieve es hermosa, para que le responda que lo es y juntos se sienten en silencio a admirarla.

_(Todo eso se derrumbó cuando Sherlock saltó y se suicidó)._

Sólo está John Watson, en un sitio que no es Baker Street mirando la primera nevada del año sin verla.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No prometo hacerlo los 30 días, porque siempre que prometo escribir diariamente nunca lo hago; así que será un "intentaré hacerlo todos los días"; en el caso que no funcione, simplemente subiré los que me falten el día siguiente o cuando pueda.

Eeeeh, mi pareja es Johnlock y como se notó esto es Post-Reichenbach. Aunque este es bien fluff, quiero trabajar mi drama/angst y esto es una buena excusa para experimantarlo. Ojalá funcione 8D.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


	2. Narices rojas

**Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece, por desgracia.

**Palabras:** 345.

* * *

**Narices rojas.**

John se toma un momento, una eternidad en un segundo para mirar cómo Sherlock sangra. Como médico nunca le ha dado asco la sangre ni los interiores del cuerpo humano y siempre ha encontrado un espectáculo hermoso la forma en que la sangre se filtra a través del cuerpo y gotea con diferentes ritmos fuera, manchando la piel, extendiéndose por el piso, corriendo fuera del cuerpo agotando un poco la vida. La sangre de Sherlock se extiende por su cara pálida, escapando desde su nariz y bajando lentamente por su boca, perdiéndose en la bufanda y más allá de donde puede ver.

No le gusta ver a Sherlock sangrar, lo detesta, de hecho. Pero hay una especie de satisfacción agradable que se cuela en su estómago y vibra al interior de su cuerpo en esta ocasión. La razón se encuentra que fue él quien causó esto, un acto instintivo de ver a Sherlock regresar entre los muertos. Casi un acto de memoria muscular antes de que éste hablara.

Sherlock se agarra la nariz roja por la sangre y lo mira.

—John…

John no ha tenido tres años para pensar las cosas, para imaginar el reencuentro, para ver qué sucedería si Sherlock estuviera vivo. No, él pasó tres años llorando por un muerto, sufriendo por la agonía de pensar que su mejor amigo se suicidó y él nunca vio los signos. A diferencia de Sherlock, que siempre supo que seguía vivo.

Por eso cree que es justificable casi haberle roto la nariz a Sherlock antes de que se explicara. Igual de justificable a lo que está a punto de hacer. Al menos, eso es lo que se repite durante los segundos que se miran sin decir nada más. Traga saliva y abre la boca para hablar:

—No me busques, Sherlock.

Sus palabras quedan resonando en el aire mientras cojea fuera de la vista de Sherlock. John no mira atrás en ningún momento, pero puede sentir como su alma se desprende de su cuerpo y se queda pegada al lado de su compañero.

No vuelve por ella.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Me atrasé estos días por algo en particular. ¡Entregué mi tesis 8D! Un semestre entero de trabajo al fin terminado y ahora tengo tiempo libre para escribir y ponerme al día en todas las cosas que debo. Será de a poco, pero estaré dando vueltas muchísimo más seguido que normalmente. Me alegra eso, no saben las ganas brutales que tenía de escribir. Realmente, realmente me moría por ello.

Y bueno, con respecto al drabble, no tengo una teoría definida respecto a la situación de John durante Reichenbach. Me gusta pensar que vivió el duelo durante un tiempo, antes de hacer clic en todas las cosas que Sherlock le dijo y encajar las piezas. No es ningún tonto, después de todo.

Pero en esta ocasión me decanté por el hecho que no supo nada durante los tres años. Así que a correr con esa idea, simplemente.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


	3. Calor en la chimenea

**Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece, por desgracia.

**Palabras:** 875.

* * *

**Calor en la chimenea.**

Cuando llega a su casa, John es un caos emocional. Un hervidero de sentimientos que luchan por sobreponerse, la furia, ira, dolor, la traición; todo un arcoíris de cosas luchando en su interior. Su celular vibrando en su bolsillo sin parar. No lo toma, en su lugar lo deja en la chaqueta cuando se la quita y se encamina a la cocina a preparar el té más fuerte que pueda.

Es obvio que Sherlock no va a hacer caso de su petición y realmente está sorprendido que no lo haya seguido hasta el piso pequeño en el que ha estado viviendo desde hace un tiempo. Seguramente que le haya disparado peligrosamente cerca en señal de advertencia tenga algo que ver; francamente no le importa. Lo que quiere ahora es tranquilidad.

John se lo esperaba y debería estar tan, pero tan enojado… Pero está cansado, agotado de vivir una vida que estuvo en pausa durante tres años y de verla de la nada, con la aparición repentina de su mejor amigo en aquella librería, intentando armarse por sí sola. Lo único que quiere es un poco de tranquilidad para adaptarse a estos nuevos cambios, al hecho de ver todo lo que siempre ha deseado intacto. Quiere un tiempo para pensar y dejar de estar ahogándose en un mar de confusiones.

Ya había salido adelante, ya había superado y aceptado el hecho de estar solo. ¿Cómo podía de un segundo a otro destruir todo el esfuerzo que durante tres años levantó? Está feliz de ver a Sherlock vivo, pero también está sobrepasado por lo mismo. No sabe qué hacer con sus emociones y por eso necesita un tiempo en paz, para ordenarse y poder enfrentar a Sherlock sin las ganas de derribarlo a golpes o a palabras hirientes.

El celular no ha dejado de sonar. John lo ignora por esa noche y se va a dormir sabiendo que no descansará nada.

Tiene un sueño intranquilo, imágenes de la azotea de Barts y de Sherlock saltando y él gritando por algo que nunca tuvo el poder de detener.

Se despierta llorando.

* * *

Mira los mensajes de texto para comprobar que todos son de Sherlock, pero no lee ninguno. En su lugar, se prepara un desayuno tranquilo aunque no come más allá de la primera tostada. Mira el vacío durante un tiempo antes que otro mensaje vuelva a llegar. Al comprobarlo, tiene un impulso grave de tirar el celular a la basura; sin embargo, lo lee de todas formas.

_"Estuvo derribando la red de Moriarty. Uno por uno"_ —MH.

No sabe porqué de todas las personas, Mycroft es quién le envía información sobre la situación de Sherlock. Quizás le pregunte más adelante, pero por ahora, piensa en Sherlock cazando solo una red infinita y algo se aprieta y se quiebra dolorosamente en su pecho, sumando una nueva sensación de angustia e impotencia y traición a la multitud de emociones que le llenan.

Antes de hundirse más en ellas, otro mensaje llega.

_"Aún queda un miembro. Por eso regresó a Londres"_ —MH.

Y ahí están las respuestas que John necesita. Mycroft le está contando porque pide su ayuda, hacer a un lado las emociones y el caos para centrarse en derribar y ayudar al trabajo que Sherlock ha estado haciendo durante tres años. No sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

Sin embargo, tras un minuto de cavilación, John toma una decisión y envía un primer mensaje de texto. Sus manos no tiemblan mientras escribe y está seguro que podría correr y caminar sin la odiosa cojera.

No sabe si odiarse en este momento por eso.

_"¿Quién?"_ —JW.

_"Sebastian Moran, ex coronel del Ejército. Mano derecha de Moriarty"_ —MH.

Se lame los labios y mira la pantalla del celular, pensando. Busca en su registro mental el nombre de Moran, pero no lo encuentra, seguramente estuvo en algún destacamento de Irak. El hecho que sea un coronel y haya pertenecido al Ejército, de alguna manera le explica porqué Sherlock se tardó tanto en volver y porqué no ha sido capaz de acabar con ese hombre.

Jesús, tienen tanto que hablar. Pero primero tiene que ver qué sucede con Moran. Él sabe qué hacer incluso antes de enviar el mensaje de texto y está seguro que Mycroft conoce su decisión desde el primero momento, hecho por el que le envió el mensaje de texto. Sabe que es peligroso, pero es lo más sensato. Sherlock no va a poder atraparlo. Tres años de muerte falsa lo demostraron.

Por mucho que la experiencia haya enseñado muchísimas cosas a Sherlock, él no es un soldado. Y eso es una desventaja enorme. Afortunadamente, John sí lo es. Y uno muy bueno.

_"Envíame toda la información que tengas sobre él. Incluyendo los tres años que Sherlock lo estuvo cazando. Sé que la tienes, Mycroft"_ —JW.

Ignora todo, se las arregla de alguna manera para tragarse el enojo, la decepción y las emociones y espera el mensaje de Mycroft con la mente y el corazón totalmente en blanco. Ya tendrá tiempo para lo demás; ya lo tendrá.

Al día siguiente, la imagen de John H Watson aparece en los periódicos con el siguiente titular: _"Capitán del Ejército de su Real Majestad y amigo del fraudulento Sherlock Holmes, es encontrado muerto"._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Eh, sé que los prompts no son exactamente navideños...Pero las palabras me inspiraron esto y de alguna manera la navidad llegará al fic, no hay que preocuparse por eso C:

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


	4. Árbol de navidad

**Palabras: **726.

* * *

**Árbol de navidad.**

Cuando sale de casa, no está seguro de lo que hará. No del todo, al menos. John sabe que actuó con prisa, motivado por la oleada de emoción y las noticias que desestabilizaron su vida.

Mientras se detiene en un café para mirar la información que Mycroft le envió hace unos momentos, piensa que esto es una locura, que debió de haber actuado más calmado y no envenenado con la adrenalina y la necesidad casi suicida de salir y hacer algo .Porque es eso, es un suicidio lo que está haciendo, lo sabe bien.

Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera salido a perseguir a un ex coronel del Ejército sin nada más que un arma ilegal, unas cuantas balas y la experiencia del pasado. Masculla para sí mismo que es un idiota y observa los detalles de la vida de Moran en su celular; el hombre fue un soldado increíblemente bueno y sus habilidades como francotirador superan con creces las que John posee.

Paga el café que tomó y sale de ese lugar siendo vigilado atentamente por las cámaras de la calle. Sonríe casi maniáticamente mientras camina por las calles de Londres, pensando en la forma de atraer a Moran y luchar limpiamente.

Está en problemas.

Su mano no tiembla en ningún momento. Su andar es estable.

* * *

A diferencia de Sherlock y Moriarty, John no es un genio, no tiene una mente prodigiosa pensando a cada segundo de su existencia y analizando todos los detalles del mundo. No tiene intenciones de probar qué es más inteligente que los demás. Es un hombre promedio, común, cuyas cualidades son haber sido un soldado y un médico muy bueno. No es un superhombre ni un héroe ni absolutamente nada más allá de eso.

Por eso, cuando tiene la idea exacta de cómo llegar a Moran, no da un espectáculo de ello, no se vanagloria en utilizar millones de acertijos. Es sencillo, se dirige a Saint Barts y sube a la azotea lo más silencioso que puede. Conoce el lugar como la palma de su mano y cuando logra llegar arriba, se para en la cornisa unos segundos y extiende los brazos, imaginando el mismo momento que vivió allí hace tres años.

Mira a donde estuvo él, Sherlock nunca pudo haber visto su cara desde donde estaba.

Comprueba otras cosas, también. Pero no se da tiempo para pensar en ninguna de ellas, está concentrado en esto, su mente llena de Sebastian Moran y la información que ha sido capaz de analizar. No piensa en nada más.

Sebastian Moran llega dos horas después.

Los hombres, comprueba, siempre tienden al dramatismo y a recrear las cosas en lugares significativos. John sabe que si no luchaban en Baker Street, iban a hacerlo aquí, como una manera de cerrar un ciclo. Sabía también, gracias a los informes, que lo han estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo, por eso llegar a este lugar era lo más lógico y sensato.

—Un placer —dice, saludando con una inclinación al hombre frente a él—. Lástima conocernos en esta situación, Moran.

—Una lástima, Watson —responde el otro, sin molestarse en esconder el arma que lleva—. Ahora, terminemos con esto de una vez. Estoy cansado de correr durante tres años.

John juguetea con el celular, ha estado pensando en enviar un mensaje desde que llegó, pero no tenía idea de qué decir en él. Se baja de donde está y avanza hacia Sebastian, éste hombre, es como él, un soldado, un hombre nacido para matar y preguntar después.

—¿Puedo enviar un último saludo?

No espera respuesta, envía un mensaje de texto, ignorando todos los demás que tiene en su bandeja de entrada. Ignorando también el sentimiento de amargura que se asienta en su garganta.

—Gracias, Sebastian —dice, guardando el celular en un bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Sherlock aún no tiene mi perdón, pero estamos en navidad.

Además, piensa, es más dramático así, entregarle de alguna manera una dosis de lo que hizo, mostrarle que aún no olvida sus palabras de aquel día, que aún está furioso con él.

Efectivamente, el único mensaje que le ha enviado es este:

_"Esta es mi nota para ti: Eres un verdadero imbécil, Sherlock._

_Feliz Navidad—JW"._

John no tiene tiempo para pensar en ello, Moran asiente escuetamente con los ojos nublados de odio.

El primer disparo resuena en el aire.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Bueno, es el último día del año, así que eso de "intentaré hacer uno cada día" se fue al carajo. El reto termina en unas horas y estoy con toda la velocidad que tengo escribiendo esto, lamento el spam de capítulos...pero tengo que acabarlo hoy xD.

Y gracias a **012** por sus amenazas, realmente me impulsaron mucho a escribir.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Adornos de navidad

**Palabras: **636.

* * *

**Adornos de navidad.**

En este momento, John recuerda que sus navidades en Afganistán las vivió de la misma forma, entre los disparos, escondiéndose de la gente, asegurando que cada segundo de respiración fuera precioso y esperando que todo terminara para conseguir la paz.

Ausentemente, recuerda que tenían un árbol navideño que a falta de adornos, decoraron con sus propias placas de identificación. Bill tiene una foto de eso, se la va a pedir en algún momento.

Ahora si bien es diferente, también es igual.

Está en una azotea, por lo que no tiene mucho donde esconderse, los disparos de Moran son certeros y si no fuera por sus reflejos estaría muerto. John agradece, también, que está en un territorio familiar (de alguna manera estar allí lo alienta, porque conoce ese sitio).

Se da la vuelta para disparar. Ninguno ha intercambiado palabra alguna desde que comenzaron esto, no hace muchos minutos. Traga saliva mientras repite el disparo y mira con satisfacción como pasó cerca de la oreja de Moran.

La situación es un juego entre el gato y el ratón, todo se define a correr porque no hay donde esconderse a no ser que quiera entrar al hospital y eso no sería una buena idea.

Está seguro que no va a ser capaz de aguantar esto mucho tiempo.

Para su desgracia, tiene razón.

Un disparo corta el aire, entra en la carne y quiebra su espíritu. Puede sentir como se inclina el mundo al caer dolorosamente al suelo, no piensa en nada, solo en ruido blanco antes de quedarse quieto, de dejarse llevar por el dolor un breve momento y recordar que vivió una situación similar años atrás, en una tierra completamente diferente.

La ironía.

Siente los pasos de Moran acercarse, no se mueve, sólo los escucha. Se sienta como puede y lo mira. El otro tiene una sonrisa hambrienta, que va a juego con sus ojos brillantes de locura y dolor. John se toma un momento para apreciar su gesto de violencia, de rabia asesina.

—Tres años, Watson. Tres años esperando por este momento —comenta, inclinándose en el suelo—. No sabes lo mucho que quise el día de la muerte de James apretar el gatillo y volarte la cabeza. Pero ya ves, soy bueno siguiendo órdenes hasta que mi Jefe estuvo muerto.

Es como una revelación que durante un momento, corta el dolor. Así que Moran iba a dispararle, su propio francotirador esperando por él. No puede evitarlo, bufa divertido ante ello, cansado también.

—Jesucristo. Esto cambia mucho las cosas.

Es lo último que alcanza a decir antes de lanzarse sobre Moran, tomarlo como puede de los hombros y cerrar los ojos. Luego, espera.

Otro disparo vuelve a sonar.

—Sherlock hizo todo solo —murmura, mirando a los ojos de Moran—. Entiendo porque lo hizo… El problema —dice, mordiendo las palabras—. Que yo no soy como Sherlock.

John nunca ha disfrutado de la muerte, la odia. Pero en este momento, durante un pequeño, pequeño instante, siente la necesidad de ver con alegría la vida desaparecer de los ojos de Moran.

Toma sus placas de identificación y lo suelta, deja caer el peso muerto a su lado, su mente aún llena de ruido blanco. Es impresionante eso, no pensar en nada cuando está así. No dura mucho, el dolor aprovecha que se acuesta en el suelo para golpearlo con fuerza, cierra los ojos ante la sensación, la forma en que sus nervios gritan que esto pare, que se detenga.

Realmente, piensa, antes de perder la consciencia; se había arreglado para olvidar lo mucho que un disparo duele.

Es un idiota, piensa.

Lo último que ve antes que el mundo se oscurezca, es un par de brillantes zapatos oscuros acercarse a él. Escucha que lo llaman, pero no responde, todo terminó, ¿para qué decir algo si está todo dicho?


	6. Taller infantil

**Palabras:** 388.

* * *

**Taller infantil.**

John sueña que es un niño, está trabajando en el taller de su padre, cuando la familia estaba unida y la única preocupación era esconder las verduras para no comerlas en la cena. Está trabajando solo en una especie de juguete.

Siempre tuvo habilidad con las manos, está tallando algo, aún no sabe qué es.

Sigue así, intentando saber qué es lo que creará cuando una silueta de acerca desde atrás, quiere darse vuelta pero no puede, así que sigue trabajando, sea lo que sea que está haciendo es pequeño y siente que es importante.

Por el rabillo del ojo, comprueba que la silueta es larga, hecha de oscuridad y tonos azules. Le gusta. Lo siente moverse y lo escucha hablar:

—Es hora de volver a casa.

Su voz es profunda y por un momento leve siente que la conoce, que es algo importante y vital de sí mismo y tiene que recordar, que esa voz lo necesita y lo quiere. Pero antes que pueda tomar bien ese pensamiento, éste se va, huyendo a lo profundo de su mente.

—Déjame terminar esto —responde con tranquilidad, sin quitar los ojos de su trabajo.

—Date prisa.

Aquello actúa como un estimulo y quiere apresurarse para ver a esa silueta extraña e ir a casa, por la urgencia de su voz es algo que tiene que hacer dentro de poco. Por ello, sigue trabajando, sumergidos en el silencio hasta que termina su obra.

John la mira, es un corazón. Lo deja en la mesa, pues aún es incapaz de girarse. El otro ser lo toma y ríe.

—Tan sentimental, John —susurra, acariciándole los cabellos. Se siente bien, como algo que estuvo esperando recibir toda su vida—. Pero creo que es al revés, yo debería darte el mío.

Va a preguntar a qué se refiere, pero todo desaparece.

* * *

John abre los ojos al mundo, al dolor, a la realidad.

Se queja cuando el dolor lo golpea, aún cuando está ahogándose en morfina y otros medicamentos. Cuando lo hace, siente un brazo pasar por su cuello e inclinarlo para darle de beber. John obedece, necesitaba el agua y está tan desorientado que no se detiene a pensar.

Pasan unos segundos y se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para abrir los ojos.

Su mundo se cae.

—Oh, mierda.

—Exactamente, John.

Es Sherlock.


	7. Accidente

**Palabras:** 805.

* * *

**Accidente.**

Al parecer, estuvo inconsciente durante dos días y ahora tiene un flamante recuerdo de sus aventuras en el abdomen. No es una novedad, cuando recibió el disparo en Afganistán durmió durante una semana, sin contar los días donde la herida se infectó. Estar dos días fuera del mundo no es algo inaudito para él.

Lo impresionante es ver que Sherlock está allí y por la forma en que está vestido y arreglado ha estado allí desde hace un tiempo, quizás desde que vio su mensaje de texto y rastreó la señal. No le sorprendería que haya estado en el hospital cuando luchó contra Moran ni que hubiera alcanzado a ver algo.

Es lo más probable, en realidad.

El silencio entre los dos se extiende peligrosamente, lo único que hacen es mirarse. Sherlock está de pie a un lado de su cama, la mano que lo tomó apoyada en el colchón.

—Mataste a Moran.

Cuando habla, lo hace despacio, suave, como si tuviera miedo de decirle algo. Quizás aún espera que le golpee la nariz. Pero John, para fortuna de Sherlock, está drogado hasta la punta del pelo y cansado. Se restriega los ojos y mira a Sherlock con un gesto de indiferencia en el rostro.

—En realidad, fue Greg.

Sherlock lo mira, sus ojos brillando, la cara en una mueca que John aún no puede comprender.

—Apenas supe que Moran era el último de la red de Moriarty, tracé un plan para buscarlo. Ya debes conocer los detalles, supongo. Lo importante es que le pedí ayuda a Greg —se encoge de hombros, ahoga un gemido de dolor ante el acto. Ve a Sherlock inclinarse un poco, pero bien pudo pasar el movimiento como parte de su imaginación—. Ambos acordamos que sería yo quién iría contra Moran primero, para que pensara que estaba solo. Greg le disparó por la espalda.

Los ojos de Sherlock están nublados de emociones, no puede identificar ninguna, los estrecha y lanza sus deducciones respecto a la situación.

—Acorralaste a Moran en un lugar simbólico. Ganaste tiempo huyendo de él en la azotea. Lestrade estuvo aquí sin duda mucho antes de tu llegada.

Hay una pregunta colgando en el aire, John no es un genio de la deducción, pero es capaz de comprender que necesita una repuesta a porqué no mató al hombre.

—Porque soy solo un hombre, Sherlock. Moran era un soldado mucho mejor que yo y no se iba a esperar que alguien más viniera por él. Pensó que haría esto solo, por eso cuando me disparó, bajó la guardia.

Los hombres son así, se vanaglorian de conocer a su enemigo y predecir sus actos sin esperar sorpresas. John tomó eso como una ventaja. Es una mera cuestión de táctica, en realidad.

—¿Dejaste que te disparara? —Pregunta Sherlock, volviendo a entrecerrar los ojos, una arruga aparece entre sus cejas. Un tono de voz de asombro y algo más.

John se ríe suavemente y lo mira con incredulidad.

—No soy tan suicida, Sherlock. Mi idea original era que se alejara de la puerta y no sintiera a Greg llegar…el disparo funcionó bien, no lo niego, pero no tenía esa intención.

Se recuesta en la cama, mirando el techo blanco. Puede ver a Sherlock aún, no se ha movido de su posición.

Vuelven a caer en el silencio.

Es incómodo. Opresivo. Piensa que sería mejor volver a dormir, pero no tiene el más mínimo atisbo de sueño.

—Es bueno ver que tu nariz no se quebró —comenta John cuando el silencio es tan opresivo que necesita decir algo, cualquier cosa.

Sherlock no ha dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento, analizando cada cosa. John siente como si estuviera bajo el microscopio. No dice nada, lo sigue mirando, cómo si buscara traspasar su alma.

—No pienses que estás perdonado —reanuda su conversación, que al parecer va a ser unilateral. Lo mira, hundiéndose en los ojos del otro—. Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Muchas explicaciones que dar.

Hay un asentimiento suave, casi invisible, pero John lo ve y es suficiente.

Sherlock se mueve, al hacerlo roza el brazo de John con la punta de los dedos. John levanta la cabeza para ver el momento donde Sherlock se coloca su abrigo y se acerca a la puerta.

—Ambos somos imbéciles.

Es lo último que dice antes de salir con un giro dramático de su abrigo y un cierre suave de la puerta.

No puede evitarlo, se ríe en voz alta hasta que una punzada de dolor en el abdomen lo detiene, está seguro que el idiota lo escuchó y que sigue detrás de la puerta, escuchando y esperando su respuesta.

—Sí, lo somos —responde, mirando de nuevo el techo—. Por eso vamos a intentar arreglar nuestra relación, ¿no?

Obviamente, no recibe respuesta, pero alcanza a escuchar el sonido de unos zapatos alejarse.


	8. Suéteres estampados

**Palabras:** 348.

* * *

**Suéteres estampados.**

Tal como olvidó lo mucho que un disparo dolía, olvidó también lo horriblemente aburrido que es estar en el hospital sin más movilidad que ir al baño o levantarse para los exámenes. Estaba desesperado por hacer algo y si fuera más imprudente, hace muchísimo tiempo que hubiera arrancado de ese lugar.

Por fortuna tiene las visitas. No recibe muchas, pero es una especie de luz en la oscuridad del aburrimiento. Sherlock no ha vuelto a venir, sin embargo está tranquilo por ello, si van a hablar, no quiere hacerlo en el hospital. Mycroft vino una sola vez, no le dio las gracias, sin embargo le apretó el hombro y asintió con la cabeza; para John fue suficiente.

Greg es otra historia, al igual que la señora Hudson (que le gritó por ser un irresponsable y lo abrazo hasta que estuvo seguro que se rompió la espalda), están allí a diario, desde que comienzan las horas de visita hasta que se acaban. Alegran sus horas muertas.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Greg —murmura el primer día, después de las conversaciones de rutina.

Lestrade está sentado a su lado, tomando jugo, John también tiene su vaso, aunque ha bebido poco.

—Es bueno ver que tu plan suicida funcionó, John.

Ambos se ríen brevemente, John bebe un poco de su bebida y piensa en algo que le ha estado molestando desde que recuperó la consciencia.

—Eso sí, es una pena que por culpa de esto haya perdido mi suéter favorito.

Será por los medicamentos, pero John se ríe hasta que le salen lágrimas de los ojos. Greg lo mira con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal, una mueca de incredulidad.

—Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro —comenta, esperando a que John deje de reír—. Sherlock dijo lo mismo: "Una pena que John pierda su suéter. Aunque ahora tiene uno estampado con motivos de sangre".

Lestrade murmura algo parecido a "ustedes dos, par de psicópatas dementes" y John vuelve a reírse.

Se siente más ligero de lo que se ha sentido en tres años.

Es una buena señal.


	9. Cuento navideño

**Palabras:** 369.

* * *

**Cuento de navidad.**

Han pasado semanas, John vivió el año nuevo en el hospital, con las visitas tempranas de Greg y la señora Hudson. Molly también estuvo, un tiempo breve, pidiéndole disculpas con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

John, que ha tenido tanto tiempo libre para pensar, simplemente asiente y le dice que tienen que aprovechar que se viene un nuevo año, que es una época para olvidar.

Sherlock no estuvo presente, tampoco lo hizo en navidad. John en realidad no está sorprendido, sabe que lo está evitando, aunque le gusta pensar que lo está esperando en Baker Street para cuando salga del hospital.

No es una idea reconfortante, pero le gusta pensar así.

* * *

Cuando sale del hospital, se siente como un hombre nuevo. Tiene el recuerdo de vivir esta situación hace años, sin embargo ahora no está tan solo como en aquellas épocas y no tiene esa sensación de perdido y olvidado.

Va rumbo a su casa, el piso en el que ha estado viviendo desde que no pudo soportar la soledad opresiva de Baker Street y sus fantasmas, el camino es eterno, porque no puede esperar querer llegar y sentirse libre, liberarse del aroma a hospital y comenzar a arreglar su vida que ha estado pausada tanto tiempo.

Cuando abre la puerta, no puede callar el grito de asombro. El lugar está completamente vacío, John nunca ha sido un hombre dado a mantener muchas cosas, sin embargo, ahora no tiene absolutamente nada, como si ese piso hubiera estado desde siempre desprovisto de vida.

Lo único que hay es un árbol de navidad. Camina hasta él con curiosidad. No tiene ningún adorno, sólo una nota adhesiva entre sus ramas de plástico. La toma con el ceño fruncido.

_"Feliz Navidad, John._

_Los adornos y todas tus pertenencias, están en casa. Cuando te recuperes, ven por ellas. Iremos a cenar._

_—SH"._

Alza las cejas y mira a su alrededor sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. El momento que ambos han estado estirando por fin está viendo su final, llegando a su inevitabilidad.

Guarda la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, cierra con llave la puerta y baja en busca de un taxi. Toma el primero que encuentra.

—¿Dirección?

—221B Baker Street, por favor.


	10. Horneando

**Palabras:** 1170.

* * *

**Horneando.**

Llegar a Baker Street es como respirar de nuevo, sentir que ha regresado a su hogar, al lugar que pertenece y lo hace sentir vivo. Casi como si tuviera una conexión con el edificio, cómo si estar allí significara que ha regresado a donde corresponde, que ha vuelto a su camino.

Sube los diecisiete escalones despacio, en su subida lo acompaña el suave soneto de un violín.

Mueve inconscientemente las manos, ese tic que tiene cuando está nervioso y estresado. Cuando llega al último escalón, observa la espalda de Sherlock y delinea su figura mientras lo escucha tocar alguna melodía desconocida. Ninguno habla durante varios segundos, simplemente se quedan allí esperando que el otro dé el primer paso.

Sherlock no puede tocar para siempre, sin embargo, por lo que deja su instrumento a un lado después de varios minutos tensos y se da la vuelta, recorriendo rápidamente el cuerpo de John con una mirada. Probablemente en busca de malestar, al rubio francamente no le importa.

—Este lugar sigue siendo un desastre —dice John, rompiendo el silencio, siendo siempre el primero en hablar, en decir las cosas obvias para romper la tensión.

Se sienta en el que siempre fue su asiento, mira a Sherlock que se ha desplazado al frente, en su propia silla. Se miran, intentando comunicarse sin palabras, en actos, en parpadeos.

John suspira y se lleva la una mano a los cabellos, desordenándolos. La conversación que van a tener no es fácil y él mismo no sabe cómo realizarla. Sabe, también, que es quién va a iniciarla.

Se arma de valor y de paciencia y comienza a hablar:

—Estoy enojado, no. Furioso en realidad. Podría volver a golpearte y ten seguro que te rompería la nariz esta vez. Sin embargo, eso no nos va a llegar a ninguna parte.

Murmura que sí, es como Sherlock dijo, ambos son unos imbéciles y ambos tienen todas las intenciones de reparar la relación que tuvieron. John sabe, y está seguro que Sherlock igual, que están bailando en el borde del no retorno y para alejarse de allí tienen que colocar lo mejor de ambos y trabajar juntos, como antaño, como los amigos que son.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Sherlock —dice, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Es como una guerra, su guerra y va a ser todo lo hombre que es, afrontándola con la cabeza en alto—. Y no quiero perder nuestro lazo. Estoy seguro que tú tampoco.

—¿Qué sugieres?

Es lo único que ha dicho y John puede ver allí, en medio de sus palabras, el miedo, la duda, toda la incertidumbre profunda al no saber qué hacer. John sabe que Sherlock tiene sentimientos, que es lejos de ser una máquina como dijo llevado por la furia ese día tan lejano, y su problema está en que no sabe manejarlos, dirigirlos.

—No hay una fórmula mágica Sherlock. Tenemos que trabajar duro. Entiendo por qué hiciste todo eso, sin embargo…

Comienza a explicarle. No son los tres años, bien pudieron haber sido tres días o meses que estuvo desaparecido. El tiempo da lo mismo, lo que duele, hiere y rompe es la traición, la desconfianza y el hecho que sí, se sintió abandonado, dejado de lado porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, una carga.

—Sé que me dejaste las pistas en tu despedida. Los días que estuve en el hospital releí los informes de Mycroft respecto a tus tres años fuera y la caída en Barts. Ahora puedo comprender las pistas y el porqué.

El "no puedo perdonarte" está implícito. No es un hombre que desnude su alma completamente en palabras y está seguro que Sherlock comprende lo que quiere decir de todas formas, así que sigue hablando, explicando que entiende las razones que lo llevaron a actuar así, pero que el peso de lo que él siente como traición y peor aún, más que eso, más que el dolor de que no haya confiado en él lo suficiente para contarle de su escapada; es el acto de la caída en sí.

—¡Joder, Sherlock! –Exclama, apretando los puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos—. ¡No me importa que te hayas ido sin decir nada! ¡He vivido tus malditos experimentos y haces lo que se te da la gana con la gente! ¡Pero pensé que te suicidaste! ¡Qué nunca vi los signos de ello y dejé que te mataras!

Él se sentía culpable por eso, porque no fue capaz de ver los signos antes, ni de impedir nada. ¿Qué clase de amigo se supone que era? ¿Qué clase de ser humano era sino podía salvar a quién más le importaba? ¿Qué tipo de médico era sino era capaz de ayudar a un paciente que lo necesitaba? Y aunque Sherlock está vivo y nunca estuvo muerto, no puede hacer desaparecer la culpa. Porque aunque no desnuda su alma ante el mundo, si lleva el corazón en la mano y vivió una experiencia que pensó fue real. Es normal aún sentirse culpable, no era algo que podría hacer desaparecer sólo porque Sherlock estuvo con vida todo este tiempo.

Sherlock lo ve, no pregunta, no habla, simplemente lo mira, abierto, confundido, quizás incluso hasta molesto que John sea tan humano. No lo sabe, pero está bien, entiende qué le pregunta qué hacer desde ahora en adelante.

Suspira y se pasa una mano por el cabello, cuando el desahogo ha llegado a su fin y ha expuesto todo lo que quería decir, lo que estuvo atrapado en su garganta durante tanto tiempo. Es un peso que se ha caído, desaparecido de sus hombros.

—Si quieres recuperar lo que teníamos, simplemente tienes que ser sincero conmigo, Sherlock. No soy un genio como tú, necesito que me digas las cosas y no me dejes atrás. O si vas a hacerlo, dímelo, déjame alguna pista que no demore años en resolver.

John no quiere que Sherlock cambie, no quiere que se vea obligado a decirle cada cosa de su vida porque las cosas funcionaron así; simplemente quiere la verdad sin misterios que estén adornándola. Si llega a haber un momento donde tengan que repetir una situación como ésta, bien, qué suceda; pero que le deje una pista, una señal que pueda comprender antes de caerse en el dolor.

Esto no se va a acabar, no van a terminar su amistad por esto, John cree, ahora que está tranquilo, con el enojo mezclado con la comprensión, que pueden trabajar juntos para volver al punto que tenían antes y recuperar esa confianza que tanto los caracterizaban.

—Podemos hacerlo, Sherlock —dice, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos. Sherlock no ha dejado de verlo en ningún momento—. Pero para eso tenemos que trabajar juntos.

Vuelve a caer el silencio, John siente la boca seca. Sherlock tiene las manos juntas por sobre su rostro, pensativo. Pasado un rato, abre la boca y John ve como su rostro está marcado por el arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, John.

Aquello se siente como el primer bálsamo para cicatrizar la herida que tiene en su corazón.

Es un inicio.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

¡REGRESÉ! Bueno, mi ausencia tan larga se debió a que en enero defendí mi tesis y rendí mis exámenes de grado. Así que salí de la universidad y tengo un título (¡de profesora de Historia C:!) y ahora al fin, después de largos cincos años, tengo tiempo para mí, sin los estudios quitándome el tiempo.

Eso, obviamente, significa que tengo tiempo para escribir, este año seguiré estudiando porque tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero algo más relajado y todavía no, así que puedo presumir que disfruto de mis vacaciones. Además, mi vida ha estado encaminándose bastante bien, así que todo bien, la verdad.

Y bueno, como siempre, gracias por esperarme tanto y bueno, seguramente haga un capítulo diario de esto. Está planeado y me gusta muchísimo, no lo dejaré abandonado. ¡Gracias!

¡Gracias por leer!

Cualquier comentario o crítica, se agradece también.


	11. Compras navideñas

**Palabras:** 708.

* * *

**Compras navideñas.**

Nada es igual, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Las mañanas siguen siendo tensas, horribles, John despierta agitado, sorprendido, con las ganas de golpear a Sherlock hasta que la furia fría que aún tiene se apague. Sin embargo se traga todo eso, porque no va a servir de nada, Sherlock lamenta lo que hizo en cierta medida, pero duda que entienda completamente lo que está sintiendo y pelear no va a ayudar. Tiene que tragarse todo eso, ser positivo, y dejar que el tiempo repare sus emociones.

Es el único camino que queda, además, él realmente entiende las motivaciones de Sherlock. No las comparte. ¡Jamás lo haría! Pero comprende y eso es importante. Un paso más cerca de regresar a lo que tenían antes.

Dolorosamente comprende, que si hubiera de nuevo otra oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, Sherlock lo haría. Quizás tomaría en cuenta sus pedidos, pero no es seguro. Y John comprende, también, que si esto volviera a ocurrir, si tuvieran que vivir los tres años de nuevo, él –ellos– estaría aquí, tratando de arreglar la situación, de tomar entre los dedos las hilachas de su amistad y zurcirla con paciencia y calma.

A veces, ese pensamiento de estar haciendo algo por mejorar lo que tienen, que están trabajando juntos a pesar de todo, es suficiente para que pueda levantarse en las mañanas.

Ese día, en alguna semana de enero, se levanta igual que siempre y baja a preparar el desayuno. Sherlock ya está abajo, acostado dramáticamente en el sillón, seguramente pensando. No lo saluda y John simplemente se dedica a preparar las cosas sumido en un tranquilo silencio.

Tiene que volver a acostumbrarse a hacer dos tazas de té y preparar dos platos con pan tostado.

Cuando lo hizo la primera madrugada de su regreso, tuvo un nostálgico ardor punzante quemando en su garganta. Hace casi tres años que no lo hacía, después de todo y había tardado un mes en romper la costumbre; las primeras veces tiraba las tazas y las rompía en un arranque de furia contra alguien que no estaba allí. Después solo era un dolor agonizante en el pecho.

Pero está bien ahora, sólo tienen que retomar donde el punto aparte quedó instalado y comenzar un nuevo párrafo de la historia de sus vidas. Pueden hacerlo de nuevo. Claro que sí.

Deja una taza humeante en el piso al lado de Sherlock y se sienta en su puesto habitual a beber el suyo. Todo está en silencio.

—Deberíamos desarmar ese árbol —comenta, mirándolo ausentemente—. Hace tiempo que pasó navidad y Lestrade nos mira extraño cada vez que viene.

Es una copia del que encontró en su antigua casa; está allí desde que llegó para reparar las cosas con Sherlock. John supone que es una manera de celebrar la festividad fuera del hospital. En realidad no tiene idea qué pensar sobre él y a veces piensa que Sherlock tampoco está seguro porque lo compró y sigue allí.

El árbol de navidad no tiene adornos, excepto unas placas de identificación.

John las colocó allí la primera noche de su regreso, una manera personal y atípica de honrar a un enemigo. Sherlock no hizo comentario alguno, pero algunas veces se coloca frente al árbol y John sabe que observa la placa, pensando en Moran, Moriarty y todo el camino que ha recorrido desde que ellos aparecieron en su vida. Siempre que sucede aquello tampoco opina, sólo le deja una taza de té en el borde del sillón.

Algunas veces, Sherlock asiente ausentemente en agradecimiento.

No comenta nada más, para quitar el árbol necesita la ayuda de Sherlock, porque él aún no puede hacer demasiados esfuerzos físicos y por lo que ha visto, eso no sucederá pronto. No le molesta, simplemente es extraño tener algo así allí en aquellas épocas. Nada más.

Bebé su té, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y de los pensamientos que todo está comenzando a encajar lentamente en su lugar.

* * *

—¿Sabes qué? —dice mucho más tarde, el sol colándose por las ventanas, iluminándolo todo—. Moran destruyó mi suéter. Necesito uno nuevo. Nos vamos de compras. Tú pagas.

Sherlock no dice una palabra y se deja arrastrar. John hace como que no ve su sonrisa diminuta.

—Además —comenta, cuando están en el taxi—. Dijiste que iríamos a cenar. Es el momento adecuado.


End file.
